


The Gift

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [2]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, Christmas, M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blessthefall has a gift exchange...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

The five of them are sitting around in the living room of Matt's home in LA, awaiting to open gifts. It was more like a 'Secret Santa' type thing, since every year on November 1st, they each drew names out of an old hat and would get gifts for whose name they picked. This year, Elliott had gotten Eric - the easiest to shop for out of the five of them. He couldn't help but smile when he picked the name, too, but he had to wonder - who had gotten his?

There's a fire burning in the fireplace - it's an oddly cold Christmas day for California. The forecast had called for a bit of snow, and Elliott is actually thinking that they might get it. He sits close to the fire, relishing in it's warmth while he waits for the rest of his friends to get settled down and ready to open the gifts. It's Christmas morning, the five of them choosing the spend the holiday with each other for the first time in years. 

"Come on, Beau! Get your slow ass in here!" Matt hollers from his place beside Jared. He's holding the gift that he had been given for 'Secret Santa' - shaking it back and forth and listening intently.

"I'm coming! Geesh, have some patience…" Beau grumbles, stumbling into the room wearing sweatpants that were on crooked, his hair disheveled and rubbing his eyes. He's holding a cup of coffee, taking a sip of it before sitting in front of where Elliott was. Elliott laughs at the sight, reaching over underneath the tree and grabbing the gift addressed to him for the first time. He shakes it and - it feels like clothes. That - or something that's been disguised to feel like it, but, no, he's pretty sure it's clothes. He sets the box down beside him (it's wrapped in a pretty snowflake patterned paper - whoever got it for him clearly put some time and effort into its final appearance, so he's betting it wasn't Matt).

"Alright, I'm opening mine," Matt says, fingers tearing into the paper.

"WAIT!" Eric screams, running out of the room in a flash.

Matt grumbles angrily.  
"What now?" he whines, crossing his arms over his chest. Before anyone can answer him, Eric is back in the room, holding his iPhone in his hands.

"I need to take pictures. Okay, go on," he says, standing up and focusing his camera on Matt. Matt happily starts tearing the wrapping to shreds to reveal - a PS4. He stares at it, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Who… Why…." he stutters, looking around the room for any indication for who could have possibly spent that amount of money on him. Eric is the only one with a huge grin on his face, snapping as many pictures as he can. Everyone else is just as surprised as Matt is, mouths agape and eyes just as wide. Seeing it made Elliott feel slightly guilty about the gift he had gotten Eric - it cost nowhere near the amount that a PS4 did. 

"Merry Christmas," Eric says to him, finally putting his phone away and sitting down beside him. "What, don't you like it?"

"Like it?" Matt echoes, turning to look at Eric and then doing the unexpected - reaching over and kissing him on the lips happily. "I FUCKING LOVE IT!"

Eric sits stunned for a moment, Matt being the last person in the room to ever do something like that. Elliott is even shocked, covering his mouth with his hand and then looking to see Beau's reaction - he had spilt his coffee all over the front of his shirt. Jared is staring with his eyes wide still, looking the most shocked out of them all. 

"Okay, my turn now," Eric says, as if to try to move on from the shock of Matt's kissing him and the whole PS4 thing. He reaches underneath the tree, grabbing the gift that Elliott had gotten for him and starts opening it.

"It's nothing much," Elliott stutters, all eyes going to him and glaring.

"Dude, you weren't supposed to admit it was you yet," Jared says, rolling his eyes. Elliott blushes and shrugs, still feeling a twinge of guilt. But once Eric gets it open - he seems more than enthused with the gift.

"THE IPHONE CASE I TOLD YOU I WANTED LIKE - A MILLION TIMES!" he exclaims, pulling it out of the box and holding it up for everyone to see. It's a Star Wars case, one that he had, in fact, said that he wanted every time he and Elliott had stepped into Target together - which was a lot. Elliott thinks it might have actually been close to a million times that he had said he wanted it (at least he wouldn't be surprised if it was).

"OH MAN, THAT'S COOL!," Beau exclaims, crawling over to Eric and yanking it out of his hands.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Eric snaps, reaching for it, but Beau lifts it out his reach, examining it.

"Damn, I want one," he says before handing it back to Eric, then clapping his hands together. "Hey, I think it should be Elliott's turn!"

"What, no… I was thinking of going last…" he says, looking over at the beautifully wrapped gift. "It's too pretty to open."

"Come on," Jared says, nudging him with a fuzzy sock covered foot, "Open your gift. I want to see what it is."

"Talking about me spoiling who gave the gifts," Elliott mumbles as he reaches over once again for it. He opens it quickly, not exactly liking all eyes being on him. The box is white, no words or logos on it at all, so he has to open it to actually know what's inside. He pops it open, reaching in and pushing aside red tissue paper, feeling exactly what he had expected - clothes - and pulling them out. What he sees is definitely not what he had expected. In fact, he wonders if whoever had given him the gift had wrapped the wrong thing.

"Merry Christmas!" Beau exclaims, and Elliott slowly looks over at him after he holds it up. It's lingerie - Christmas lingerie. It's short and red, with a skirt built in and white accents running along the sides. It even has little bells attached up at the top, and Elliott has to admit - it is beautiful. He can tell from the looks of it that it was expensive too, and he's wondering why Beau would've spent so much money on a gag gift like this.

"Why," he says, slowly, closing his eyes and trying to stay calm. "Why would you get me this?"

"What do you mean, 'why'? So you can wear it, of course!"

"I'm with Beau, you've got a woman's ass - that thing would look great on you," Matt says, and Elliott's gaze instantly turns to him.   
"What are you talking about? You guys are crazy!" he exclaims, shoving the outfit back in the box and pushing it aside. "I am NOT wearing that."

"But - but - I bought it for you…" Beau says, giving him a puppy dog look, sticking out his bottom lip and widening his eyes. "And I wanted you to wear it for me…"

"You bought this gift for you, not me!" he exclaims. "Who's turn is it to open their gift now? How about Jared," he says, crawling underneath the tree - which wasn't exactly a good idea.

"SEE! LOOK AT THAT BUTT!" Beau exclaims. "Your body is perfect for it-"

"I said, no, Beau, and that's final," he says, sliding the gift over towards Jared.

 

The rest of the day goes smoothly, everyone seemingly forgetting about the whole lingerie gift once Matt hooks up the PS4. They busy themselves with playing it and cooking a holiday dinner (which Elliott and Jared end up doing the most of - the rest of them can't even cook grilled cheese sandwiches). It's ten o'clock at night now, the five of them still awake and playing with the PS4 while keeping themselves warm by the fireplace. Elliott's in a great mood, and is just about to go back to the kitchen for another mug of hot chocolate when his eyes spot the opened white box that held the gift Beau had given him. He looks around the room and sees that everyone's eyes are glued to the television and reaches down for it, sneaking off to the nearest bedroom.

He has no idea how Beau even knew what size to order for him, but the outfit fits perfectly. He turns around and examines himself thoroughly in the mirror - surprised at how good it looks on him. He's blushing as he looks at himself, pondering on whether or not to walk out in it. He feels bad for not even wearing it for Beau yet, and decides that it would make him happy and he's going to do it. He rolls his eyes as he casually walks out of the bathroom, making his way to the kitchen and making the mug of hot chocolate he had intended to earlier.

"NO, DON'T DO THAT! JESUS, MATT, GIVE ME THAT CONTROLLER!" Jared screams. Elliott peers over the counter into the living room to see Jared trying to wrestle the remote out of Matt's hands.

"NO, GET OFF ME! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! GET - OFF - ME!"

Beau and Eric are busy laughing hysterically at the two's quarrel, and Elliott can't help but laugh too. He walks into the room, completely forgetting about what he's wearing until Beau turns to look at him and screams with joy (nearly causing him to spill his hot chocolate all over it).

"YOU PUT IT ON!" he shrieks, standing up from the floor and gazing at him with wide eyes. Matt and Jared stop their fight, Matt letting the controller fall to the floor and staring at Elliott with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I thought it was the least I could do," he says, brushing it off and sitting down cross legged beside the fire. "Well, are you guys going to play the game or what?"

"I suddenly don't feel like playing the game anymore," Matt says, eyes never leaving Elliott, who is starting to feel a tad bit uncomfortable. 

"Me neither," Jared agrees.  
"I'm going to take it off if you guys don't stop staring!" Elliott snaps. Both Matt and Jared instantly look away, Eric seemingly not caring at all - he's simply amused that he even put it on. But Beau, Beau doesn't stop looking. It's as if he knows Elliott wouldn't take it off due to him staring, and Elliott knows he wouldn't either. In fact, he's thinking about asking Beau to go into a bedroom with him…

"Hey, uh, Elliott?" Beau asks, nervously putting a hand behind his neck. "Could I talk to you? You know, like, alone for a minute? Or a little more than a minute?"

"Yes - yes, please," Elliott agrees, and they both disappear from the room - and Elliott could swear he hears Matt whine 'I didn't want him to leave' as he does.

Turns out - the gift was a lot better than Elliott had initially thought when he had opened it - and he's even thinking of asking Beau to buy him another one next Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the cute outfit Beau got Elliott: [x](https://www.victoriassecret.com/gifts/holiday-shop/santa-costume-very-sexy?ProductID=267690&CatalogueType=OLS&srccode=cii_17588969&cpncode=45-115898890-2&cm_mmc=CI-_-Google-_-GLAMOUR%20SLEEPWEAR-_-SG-341606). I thought it was the cutest thing ever (tbh I would like to have it myself lol). I thought about writing the actual smut, but decided to leave that part up to your imagination ;)


End file.
